The Silenced
by Hungryforthehungergames
Summary: Imagine being silenced. Having your choice of speech taken away from you. Kitchel Haven was just a normal outspoken girl from District two before things changed and she was taken into the Capitols custody. Can she escape? And if so with who? Disclaimer I only own new characters, not the original ones from the hunger games.


**A/N: **_This is my first Hunger Games Fanfiction; its also my first time publicly putting out a story. I know its not the normal Katniss and Peeta romance but its something i have created. Id like to give thanks to my Beta Reader 'Esther-Channah' for helping edit my story. Please review for new ideas. Let me know what you think will happen or what you would like to happen. So, here it goes._

There're a lot of things that I could start thinking about, but they would probably send my mind into a frenzy where only screaming my lungs out to the point where I would lose my voice would suffice to even remotely start easing my mind into remembering that things are better now. Things would always be better now. I have him to remind me of that. He sits by the fireplace, getting the embers to blaze again. He smiles at me, seeing that I am in pain, and he wanders over to gather me in his arms. This helps a little, but not enough. I know I must relive the horrors that go on inside my brain—just once more, so that I can safely lock them in the back of my mind, never to be heard from again. Now as we lay in bed, I can safely begin to let my mind wander back to the start.

In our history books, it states that over one hundred years ago, the world went to war with itself. When it was over, the most powerful people decided what to do with what was left. They determined to start over with something that they thought would make things easier. Instead of Canada, or America, or even Africa, the world would be known as Panem and it would be divided into 13 'Districts'. Each District would be known for something different.

-District One is the closest to the capitol and they produce luxury items. They're in the Denver Boundaries.

-District Two is the second-closest to the capitol and they're masonry and medicine. They're in the Rockies.

-District Three is electronics and includes Las Vegas and Phoenix area.

-District Four is fishing. They're on the Gulf of Mexico, and around the new south and west coasts that were formed when a good part of Mexico and Southern California were blasted into the ocean.

-District Five is electrical power. It cuts a swath through parts of what used to be Utah and Wyoming.

-District Six is transportation; they supply the Capitol with cars and maintain the rail lines. They don't actually build the trains—that's Two, but they service them. They're what's left of Northern California, along with most of Nevada and parts of Idaho and Wyoming.

-District Seven is lumber and paper. They're in Central and Western Canada, as well as Northern Idaho and Northeastern Montana.

-District Eight is textiles. They provide clothing for the Capitol, as well as the other districts. It's a narrow crescent that incorporates parts of the former Dakotas, Kansas, and Nebraska.

-District Nine is grain. It borders Eight, incorporating the eastern half of what was once North Dakota and part of Minnesota. Southward, it cuts through some what used to be South Dakota, Kansas, and Nebraska, then curves east to include a tiny bit of Oklahoma and Texas.

-District Ten is known for livestock. They're in Great Lakes and Midwest areas.

-District Eleven is pretty much everything agriculture except the grain, which comes from Nine. You can find them in the Southern US. They are a big district, once of the largest.

-District Twelve is next, and they're coal. That region used to be called Appalachia.

-District Thirteen is the last and certainly the farthest from the Capitol. They were known for graphite mining, but the Capitol didn't mention that they were also known for nuclear weapons. They once stood in part of what was once called New England.

Finally the Capitol. They rule the districts. They have very strict laws and hate when anyone makes fools out of them. The Capitol stayed powerful, only because the presidents were quick to punish people who disobeyed them or made them look foolish. When District Thirteen rebelled, years before i was born, they quickly destroyed the district to show their power. When the war ended, they created the 'Hunger Games'. Every year each district would have to supply a girl and a boy between the ages of 12 and18, to pay for our past rebellion. A representative would show up to every district to draw out one girl and one boy. They then would be taken into the custody of the Capitol.

I have to stop myself for a second and remind my brain that I'm replaying this for myself; nobody's listening to me in my mind.

This has been the situation for the last 75 years. When tributes won, they were crowned as victors. You'd think that their nightmare would be over, but it wasn't. Many were forced to become Capitol sex slaves. The Capitol or the President sold the victor to the highest bidder for the night. Victors were given a choice between returning to the district of their choice, or staying in the capitol year round. They mentored future tributes, but if there were other victors to take on that role, they could go about living a happy normal life. It was this way for years, and many were too afraid to fight it.

This is where I come in. Being from District Two, the Capitol expected that I would be a model citizen. But being the stubborn girl that I am, I rebelled instead. I was from one of the healthiest parts of my district. My mother was a healer and my father was in the military. I was expected to be a role model. The fact was that I hated my district for collaborating with the Capitol. I ended up shouting at a group of peacekeepers that they were all 'Special mutattions that the Capitol had created. That they had no free will of their own and never would with the Capitol monitoring everything they do and said. It was as If they were automatons. Then I started to question what else lay around Panem. From there it escalated. A lot of teenagers my age started questioning the same things. Wondering what else lay around Panem and why we weren't allowed to know.

Eventually the mayor of District two took me into his custody and tried to make me get the others to calm down. He wanted me to defuse what I had started. When I refused, two peacekeepers escorted me to the Capitol where President Snow tried his own methods, to no avail. That was when he got angry and began my punishment.


End file.
